Residente Malvado: otra mala parodia
by Johnny Q
Summary: basicamente es el juego remake con un pequeño toqué de gracia, espero que les gusté capitúlo 2....algún dia!


Resident Evil en Monterrey o.O?

ok, todo comenzó con un joven llamado Juan (mi propia personificacion) el era un poco uhh como decirlo...Insocial, enfin a el le gustava todo lo que tubiera que ver con guerra desde cascos hasta

barcos asi que solo imaginenlo haha

El comienzo: la compañia..,.uhhh...Malvada situada en el cerro de la silla en una Mansion secreta. la compañia Malvada era una compañia farmaceuitica oO¡ sip, una compañia farmaceutica asi que solo producia medicinas y esas cosas como jarabes para la tos bueno ellos planeavan secretamente hacer el jarave para la tos mas potente del mundo para curar la tos asi que dijeron

tipo A: -hey vamos a hacer un jarave para la tos mas potente del Mundo- (lo veen?)  
tipo B: - uhhh bueno-

asi que lo crearón y lo bautisaron como "Vacuna T" (por eso de la Tos) y entonces secuestraron a un vagabundo que queria un poco de sopa caliente y le aplicaron la vacuna T y descubrieron que era tan potente que el vagabundo murió...o eso pensaron...

6 meses despues...

TV: deshechos del "seven" :

tipo A!UN AVION SE ESTRELLA EN PANTÓN VARIOS MUERTOS RESULTARON HERIDOS!  
tipa B!HOLY SHIT MAN!

El norte: misteriosas muertes al pie del serro de la silla han sido allados cuerpos misteriosamente mutilados y masacrados, el principal sospechoso es Diego Santa hoy se cree que es Necrofilico se mandará a los equipos especiales P.E.D.O.S. (Peresos y Estupidos Desmadrosos y Organisacion de Soquetes)para investigar lo sucedido.

El comienzo: -" el equipo Bruto fue primero, pero perdimos contacto...porque Enrico Corto la radio con unas tijeras de play duh asi que nuestra unidad Alcornoque fue enviada a buscar y rescatar"-

Cast...:

Chris Redfield / Carlos Rodrigues

Jill Valentine / Joana Velasques

Barry Burton / Bernardo Baltierra

Albert Wesker / Alejandro Wuajolote

Rebecca Chambers / Rodrigo (Gay) Chichicuilote

ok, ahora empesemos con el juego...DIGO LA HISTORIA¡

bueno yo el narrador que...narra les narrare toda la historia narrada por mi, el narrador (bastante molesto no lo creen?)

asi que ahi estava el helicoptero desendiendo en el bosque (tiene que haver un bosque a la de ahuevo) al pie del cerro (usen su imaginacion)

-" encontramos el helicoptero del equipo Bruto con municiones y todo el rollo, y apesar de todo solo encontramos a Kevin destrosado, descuartisado y freido en aceite no nos dio importancia alguna porque sabiamos que el no era personaje principal asi que nos lo comimos"-

Entonces mientras todos devoraban salvajemente a Kevin, Joseph (otro integrante del equipo Alcornoque) estava juagando a la pelota (no me pregunten a que estava jugando y menos de donde saco la maldita pelota) cuando una bestia se le aserco y lo atacó Jill se dio cuenta de esto y fue en su ayuda pero havia lleguado demasiado tarde solo mirava como su compañero se quedava sin municiones ante esas..esas cosas que lo devoraban. eran como obejas pero no eran obejas...eran obejas muy enojadas ! ella se quedo babosa ante esto mientras que una de las obejas boteava a verla la obeja ataco con un salto pero yo le di justo en en la cabesa la cual al ser tan pequeña explotó (Fue grandioso) las demas obejas se percataron de el disparo y comensaron a correr hacia nosotros a lo cual nosotros respondimos huyendo de ahi lo mas rapido posible cuando una se me lansó pero wesker le etraveso la cabesa de aqui a aká eso nos dio la oprtunidad de regresar al helicoptero...

Pero para su asombrosa sorpresa el Cobarde de Brad (piloto) se habia largado con el helicoptero para perseguir una mariposa.

ellos siguieron corriendo de los perr...obejas hasta que vieron una Mansion y entraron a ella

Entra al Sopenco horror

-"solo quedan 3 miembros PEDOS ahora, Capitan Wesker, Jill y yo, no sabemos donde esta Barr-  
-"vaya chicos eso estuvo cerca-"  
-"Barry, acavas de arruinar toda la trama del Juego"-  
-" oh, lo siento Jill"-  
-" olvidense de eso, Chris, ve a investigar"-  
-"que¡ estas loko¡ yo no voy solo¡"-  
-" esta bien, Barry, ve con el yo me quedo con Jill a investigar el otro lado de la mansion"-  
-"mira Chris, traje mi rasuradora"-

-"porque siempre me tocan lo idiotas?"-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno ahi lo tienen mi primer historia bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta no es muy buena (que actitud¡) bueno este primer capitulo fue hecho para cuando se aburran y quieran escuchar chistes viejos - Juanjo


End file.
